The Addiction of Sweetness
by UsagiLovesDuochan
Summary: Sequel I wrote to the shortstory Loving Flavour written by my friend Kchan. Seto, Yami and Bakura plan their revenge on their lovers. !SHONEN AI PEOPLE!


Title: The Addiction of Sweetness  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: Usagi-chan [usagilikesduochan@hotmail.com]  
  
Warnings: Shonen Ai!!! humour, sappy, OOC  
  
Pairings: YYxYM, YBxRB, KJxSK  
  
Archive: -   
  
Feedback: Would be more than nice  
  
Comment: Well, this is a sequel I wrote to the shortstory "Loving Flavour" written by my friend K-chan. Seto, Yami and Bakura are discussing and suffering (or not suffering in Bakura's case) because of the events from last night. And now they want payback for the talk their lovers had the day before about them. So why not strike with same weapons?  
  
WARNING: Yep, you read right before, this is a BOYxBOY relationship. So, don't like, don't read! Flames would happily be used as burning material (it's winter over here so... *eg*) so maybe you shouldn't waste your energy. Constructive critic on the other side is welcome. ^^  
  
This thing with the names:  
  
Well, I am using the original Japanese Names but... since I saw a lot of fics where this terrible English names were used, I will give a "who is who here for help". ^^  
  
Yami Yuugi=Yami (YY)  
  
Yuugi Mutou=Yuugi (YM)  
  
Joey Wheeler=Katsuya Jonouchi (KJ)  
  
Seto Kaiba=Seto (SK)  
  
Yami Bakura=Bakura (YB)  
  
Ryou Bakura=Ryou (RB)  
  
And last but not least, thanks to K-chan for looking this fic over for spelling mistakes. Since we are both German, you might forgive us if there might still be some mistakes in the fic. You can tell me of course and I correct it asap.  
  
"..." = Speaking  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Seto Kaiba groaned deeply as he entered the big inviting kitchen at Kaiba mansion. He had a terrible headache and when he noticed the rich smell of coffee, he thanked whatever god existed that he would not have to make his coffee himself.  
  
One glance at the table told him who was responsible for his only luck in the morning. Yami Bakura, the darker half and lover of Seto's classmate Bakura Ryou, sat there a merciless smirk on his face. Next to him sat Yami Yuugi, the 'mou hitori no boku' as little Yuugi Mutou, another classmate of Seto, liked to call his darker half and lover. Yami didn't look much better than Seto felt.  
  
The blue eyed CEO sat down next to Yami, his previously filled cup of steaming coffee in his hands while he sent a silent glare at Bakura, who just cocked an eyebrow innocently.  
  
One small sip of his hot drink was all Seto Kaiba needed to get back to the events of last night. He groaned again and shuddered.  
  
"I can't believe he said I taste like ice-candy," he mumbled into his cup. Bakura let out a light chuckle and also Yami couldn't resist a smile of amusement. Unfortunately did another wave of headache remind him that he wasn't Bakura, who seemed to be able to take some glasses of alcohol quite well.  
  
"Still not gone over your puppy's judgement over how your kisses taste?" the ex-tomb-robber asked smirking.  
  
"At least I am not 'hot and spicy' like Katsuya told me a certain someone thinks about his certain long haired darker half," Seto snapped back annoyed and suppressed a moan over the thundering pain he felt in his head for his reaction. Bakura had the grace to blush at that return.  
  
"Well," said Yami, the mix of a pained and amused smirk on his face, "our partner's were quite a teasing yesterday."  
  
"Not to mention that they filled you up quite nicely," Bakura added smirking, which earned him a glare from the other two.  
  
"Why don't you feel like shit?" growled Seto bad tempered.  
  
"Well, it's my nature," Bakura answered lightly. "I am used to alcohol. I drunk it often when I was still a tomb-robber. Every successful cup was worth it's celebration."  
  
"Anyway," interrupted Yami with a sigh and tried not to think about all the things Bakura had stolen right from his nose in the past, "how about a little 'payment' for what our lovers did yesterday?"  
  
"And don't forget, 'hot and spicy'," Seto added teasingly to Bakura. Well, the coffee seemed to do it's little miracle after all. The tomb-robber growled dangerously, but Seto had paid his attention already back to Yami.  
  
"So, do you have something in mind?"  
  
Yami smiled a little.  
  
"Well, we know what they talked about yesterday? Now, I thought we could take revenge. Bakura, tell me, what does Ryou taste like?"  
  
The ancient tomb-robber looked a little taken aback first, but when he realized the intention, he smirked.  
  
"Chocolate. Definitely chocolate, sweet and addicting."  
  
"OK," Yami grinned, "what about Jonouchi, Seto?"  
  
The blue eyed CEO thought for a moment.  
  
"Difficult, he has more than one taste. I think... mostly like honey, but not exactly sweet, more... well it's a strong taste which lingers a while."  
  
"You're last, Pharao," Bakura stated with a hint of curiosity.  
  
"Mostly vanilla," Yami explained smiling, "like this ice-creme you get from the machines, soft and so, so sweet."  
  
"Well," Seto gave an evil grin, "seems we have the ingredients now. Should we put our little revenge in action?"  
  
The three nodded at each other and grinned.  
  
***  
  
When Yuugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura and Katsuya Jonouchi finally woke up, they where beyond surprise at the sight which greeted them in the Kaiba living- room. Yami, Bakura and Seto were sitting on a couch surrounded by tons of sweets and ice-cream.  
  
"What the hell...?" started Jonouchi, while Yuugi and Ryou were still busy gaping.  
  
"Confused?" asked Bakura smirking.  
  
"Well, you three remember what you were talking about yesterday, do you?" Seto asked, a dangerous smile on his face. Jonouchi, knowing his lover all too well, gulped and stiffed.  
  
"Yes?" Ryou answered warily.  
  
"Now, you see," Yami continued conversationally, "we three had quite a similar talk this morning. We found out that we know also something which reminds us of you. Care to taste yourself?"  
  
Yuugi, Ryou and Jonouchi, who were still not much awake, blushed furiously at this question and the laughter of their three lovers echoed clearly through the mansion. It only intensified when the three teased, finally got back their minds and started to attack their lovers with tickling.  
  
The morning in Domino City was nearly over, but it had been a good one after all.  
  
Owari 


End file.
